A Vengeful Child
by xxApocalypsexx
Summary: The Human-Monster War ended 55 years ago, but the scars from that conflict are felt even now. The destruction of a certain child's entire life due to said scars, combined with a hatred of those who caused it, leads that child to walk a path of vengeance. This is their story. An alternate take on the Genocide Route.


**A Vengeful Child**

 **A/N: Yet another plot bunny ambushed me. It began with a single question. 'What could make the Genocide Route even the slightest bit sympathetic?' Obviously, there's not a way to truly justify the genocide of an intelligent species, but...what could drive someone to do so, without being cartoonishly evil. This is the result.**

* * *

 _For as long as he could remember, Frisk had hated monster-kind. Not that he'd ever met a monster, but he'd heard enough about them. Creatures creating and controlling flame, lightning, mystical weapons, even weaponizing parts of their own bodies, all for the purpose of striking down whatever stood in their way...in other words, humans. Frisk's father had told him all about how monsters had taken his own father and grandfather from him in his own childhood: 55 years previous, in the Great War between Monsters and Humans. In fact, it was one of his favorite things to talk about. It was all Frisk could remember of him, having lost him to complications of an injury he had sustained as a child in the dying days of the war when Frisk was 10, when his home had collapsed with him inside, the work of a lone monster attempting to gather information._

 _In memory of him, Frisk learned all he could of Monsters, their abilities, and noteworthy monsters; to be ready should they ever resurface. Such materials were readily available through libraries, placed there by the military so if another war broke out, the citizens would have an idea of what to expect._

 _After losing his father, Frisk found themselves essentially living on their own; their mother retreating into themselves and growing sickly and depressed, no longer able to provide for Frisk. The insurance money they had received sustained them for a time, but eventually, their house slowly but surely grew empty as Frisk slowly sold their possessions in order to survive once it had run out. Finally, Frisk's mother succumbed to despair and passed shortly after Frisk's 13th birthday._

 _Without a guardian, Frisk was removed from their home and placed in an orphanage. But, years of surviving on his own with only his memories of better times to guide him had filled Frisk with both an independant spirit that would never stop moving forward, and a thirst for revenge on those whom he blamed for all the ills in his life. With no hesitation, he left the orphanage the very day he arrived and set off for the prison which held his enemy...Mt. Ebbot._

 _Unfortunately, Frisk had not honed certain skills; in particular, the skill of 'mountain climbing'. After finding a cave with a dark pit within it, they tumbled into the depths below._

* * *

"Ungh...ow, my head. Where...am I? Is this...the Underground? Alright...now lets see..."

I pulled my backpack off of my back and pulled out my notes on everything I had learned in preparation for this.

"Ok...let's see...the Underground...series of caverns...dark, then cold, then...lava. Right. And finally...the Barrier itself at the end. So...this is the 'dark' part then. Good thing I came prepared."

I pulled out a flashlight, and clicked it on, searching the nearby area. Aside from some flowers and a single path forward, there was nothing of interest. I took the only path available.

"Howdy. I'm Flowey...Flowey the Flower." A strange talking flower stood in the center of the next room. I looked around, and saw nothing else.

 _Perfect. A good test to see how strong I am compared to a monster._

I turned back to Flowey, and took a single step forward.

"Hmm...You're new to the Underground...aren't you." The flower said. I didn't respond, taking another step forward.

"Golly...you must be so confused." Again, I said nothing, as I took another step.

"...hey. It's rude to invade others personal space."

"...I hardly care for the concerns of a monster!" I finally said, raising the flashlight and attempting to attack Flowey. I was startled when suddenly a red heart appeared in front of me, but decided to disregard that, opting to continue my attack.

"Whoa!" Flowey quickly ducked into the soil, where my flashlight harmlessly bounced off the dirt.

"Where'd he go..." I said slowly, scanning the room.

"So...you're just like me. You already know it's _kill or be killed!_ " Flowey said, as several bullets shot from a dark corner. I dodged past them, noting that the red heart was mimicking my movements.

 _Is that heart connected to me?_

"I plan to be the one doing the killing, so just DIE!" I shouted, as I grabbed a rock off of the ground and threw it where the bullets had originated from. I heard a cry of pain and smiled, knowing I'd hit my mark.

Suddenly, I found myself completely surrounded in bullets. I braced myself for impact as they slowly closed in...except they stopped, merely holding me in place.

"...perhaps we don't need to fight. In fact, I could help you. You're just like me...empty inside. This world...it's all pointless...so let's just destroy it all. Everything and everyone in this wretched world...let it all turn to dust, and gain all the **LOVE** you can. Are you with me?"

 _...something is off about this flower...but...he could be useful for now._

"Fine. You live...for now. But attempt to betray me, or get in my way, and I _will_ kill you."

"Of course."

"One more thing. What is **LOVE**? I doubt you're refering to the emotion."

"Nope, that kind of love is useless to people like us. The **LOVE** I'm referring to is actually an acronym. It means ' _ **Level of Violence'**_ , a measure of strength, gained by killing others and getting **EXP**. That's _**'Execution Points'**_ by the way."

"So get **EXP** by killing monsters to increase **LOVE** , and get stronger. Good to know."

"Indeed. Goodbye for now... _Human._ "

Before I could say anything else, a somewhat large fireball knocked Flowey away from me. His bullets dissipated instantly.

"What a miserable creature, torturing a poor, innocent youth." A large, goat-like monster appeared. I took a step back, readying my weapon.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if someone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come, and I will guide you through the Ruins." Toriel said, beaconing me towards an exit.

 _I could fight her now...but...I would rather get my bearings before I show my hand. Best to ensure I have a hidey-hole in case she's too strong._

I lowered my weapon, mustering all my acting talent I put the most timid and fearful look on my face that I could, before I slowly moved forward and placed my hand in hers, allowing her to lead me along.

 _She really is a fool, trusting me upon first meeting me like this._

Soon enough, I found myself on my own again, the matronly monster having left me behind with instructions to await her return.

 _As if I would._

Exploring around, I found several areas of interest, most notably a bowl full of candy, which I plundered without restraint, acquiring 4 'Monster Candies', before accidentally knocking the bowl over. Another area was a bed of leaves, which reminded me of better times. The stroll down memory lane only made me remember why I came here in the first place, and hardened my resolve. Strangely, I somehow knew exactly how many enemies awaited me in this place.

 **20 Left.**

* * *

It was during a battle against a Froggit of all things that taught me about the miraculous power I held. It was also due to stinginess, in an effort to conserve my items, I refused to use them to heal my wounds, leaving my HP dangerously low. Thus, I found myself losing consciousness when I failed to dodge an attack...only to find myself back at the bed of leaves. I still remembered everything I had done, but it seems my mark on the world had been...reset, for lack of a better word.

Since this power had prevented my death, I decided to call it the power to SAVE. Soon afterwords, I found if I so decided, merely focusing my desire to return to that point would allow me to do so without dying, a power I decided to call LOAD. I also discovered, quite by accident, that trying too hard would instead offer me a different option, called RESET. Though as I was now, I felt no need. The presence of a safety net however, made me much more confident. My vengeance was growing easier by the second.

Snapping out of my thoughts and charging forwards, I lashed out with the knife I had found abandoned. A toy it may be, but it was still stronger than my flashlight. The monster I had been facing lost all strength and turned to dust. I felt a rush of power as the dust drifted past me.

 ***Your LOVE increased.**

 _That's the third time my_ _ **LOVE**_ _went up...so if I started at 1, that would mean I'm at 4 now._

I took a few more steps, before I felt _something_ on my back. I spun around, ready for a fight.

 _ **But nobody came.**_

 _...actually...wasn't the last one number 20? I think...I've cleared out this place. That just leaves Toriel._

Leaving the dusty room behind, I made my way towards the only area I had yet to explore. A house that had clear signs of being inhabited...I assumned it must be where Toriel lived, and had thus avoided it as I hunted down the monsters infesting this place.

* * *

Approaching the house, I was surprised when Toriel rushed out and ran to me. She looked as surprised to see me as I was her.

"Oh my...I suppose it was foolish to expect a curious child to remain still for so long. Are you hurt?"

I shook my head no, maintaining my shy act from before. Toriel checked me over, somehow not noticing the dust, or attributing it to actual dust and dirt, rather than monster remains. Satisfied I was telling the truth, she led me into her home, showing me to a room and promising some food to eat. However, exhausted as I was from the many battles I had fought, I fell asleep. In the dim place between being awake and fully asleep, I noticed Toriel enter the room and leave behind a slice of pie.

I woke up completely refreshed and ready to complete my goal. Before leaving, I asked Toriel about everything I could think of about this place and monsterkind, before asking how I could leave. She left abruptly without answering my question. I followed, interested in her reaction.

I reached Toriel with no trouble. She was standing in front of a door. She turned to face me, a stony expression on her face.

"You wish to know how to return 'home', do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." She said sternly. I shook my head, still maintaining my act.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child... If you leave the Ruins... They... **ASGORE**... will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Please...go to your room."

Again, I shook my head.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

I gave a defiant, yet still timid glare back.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." Toriel said. I slowly raised my knife towards her, before letting my act drop, letting her see the _excitement._

"As you wish!" I shouted, speaking to Toriel for the first time, before rushing forwards. Before she had even had a chance to react, my blade slashed down and across her body, leaving a deep gash.

 ***22031***

"Wha...what the...what happened? Do you...really hate me that much?" Toriel managed to ask, deeply in pain. I laughed, and walked up to her, all pretences of shyness now gone.

"Oh not just you, **QUEEN TORIEL**...but all monsters. You and your people took my grandfather and great-grandfather away from me. Even my father wasn't spared, the injuries he suffered as a child eventually claimed him, though it took a long time for him to die. I know all about you...I did plenty of research, and when I was ready, I 'fell' down here, It was no accident. I came here to avenge my family...starting with YOU!"

With that, I swung my knife again and again into Toriel, reveling in her horrified face.

"Ha ha...to think I was worried...you wouldn't fit in out there...you really are... just... like... t..h..e..m." Toriel weakly laughed as she turned to dust. However, a single white upside-down heart remained. Not willing to let her escape in any form, I attacked the heart directly, which immediately broke into two and shattered into a million pieces, adding to the dust left behind.

Without a word or backward glance, I walked forwards. If even their queen had grown this weak, then achieving my vengeance should be easy. And of course, as a stronger monster, I gained more than I had for any of the others.

 ***Your LOVE increased.***

* * *

As I travelled, I continued to encounter opposition, from the expected military in the dog-staffed Royal Guard, to unexpected roadblocks like the inhabitants of Snowdin, such as Chilldrake. And finally, the biggest fool of them all...Papyrus. Too weak to withstand even a single blow after the power I had gained, he still attempted to dissuade me from my path; not with violence, but with worthless platitudes and appeals to a better side of myself, one willing to set aside the wrongs Monsterkind had inflicted on me. A fatal mistake.

 ***42063***

"W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE..."

A single slash more ended his life, and showed me that wonderful three word sentence that filled me with pleasure, along with the knowledge that my strength continued to grow, making my vengeance all the easier.

 ***Your LOVE increased.***

* * *

In Waterfall, I found that no monster was capable of withstanding anything I could throw at them. The new weapons I found were largely cosmetic at this point, but I still upgraded to a torn up notebook, which for some reason made it easier to avoid damage. This turned out to be the right move once the leader of the Royal Guard, Undyne, attacked me. She was an anomaly among monster-kind, too stubborn to die until I had pratically beaten her unconscious, and taking far more damage myself than I was happy with. Even upon my victory, she tried to continue fighting right up until the end. Despite the fact that she was a monster, I respected her for that much, even as she faded to dust and I read my favorite words.

* **Your LOVE increased.***

* * *

Both of the major 'threats' I encountered in Hotland were barely worth mentioning. Muffet, the greedy spider, who attempted to kill me for money of all things, and Mettaton, a robot that had apparently been built to kill humans. Muffet died instantly, though I left the spiders she left behind alone, being true arachnids and not a monster like her meant I had no quarrel with them.

 ***Your LOVE increased***

* * *

Mettaton...was a sorry excuse for a human killing machine, taking even more damage than ordinary monsters. They could surely do better, as they would have had to during the War. If they hadn't...

...

The first creeping tendril of doubt entered my mind. Could I be mistaken? Was this path a mistake? No, it couldn't be. I'd done far too much to stop now.

 ***Your LOVE increased***

* * *

Judgement Hall.

The name simply entered my mind as I entered the twilit hall, and it fit. My steps echoed as I walked forwards, fiddling with the protective amulet and razor sharp knife I had found and taken for my own use, only for a figure I hadn't seen for quite some time to emerge from the shadows.

 **"heya. you've been busy huh?, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try? heh heh heh heh..."** Sans' expression darkened as he glared at me. I maintained my trademark deadpan stare.

 **"all right. well, here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take another step forward...you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."**

Now grinning, I took a single step.

 **"welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises."**

"Funny you should mention promises now, when I'm so close to fulfilling one of my own." I said.

 **"oh? and what _promise_ would that be?"** He said, the word 'promise' dripping with malice.

"Why, my promise to avenge my fallen family of course. Murdered by monsters. Of course, I'm _'the bad guy'_ for fighting back against their killers. But here and now, none of that matters. We stand as equals. My father, grandfather, and great-grandfather. Your brother. The lives of those we love snuffed out by the other side. And now, it's just us. Let's see...

I drew my knife in a fluid motion, dashing at Sans before he knew what was coming.

"...WHICH OF US WILL SUCCEED IN AVENGING THEM!" I shouted as I swung my dagger...only for Sans to dodge out of the way.

 **"what, you thought I would just sit there and take it?"** Sans said, an insufferable grin on his face. I grit my teeth and readied myself for the second and likely last real battle I would likely ever face. The attacks came fast and hard, and dodging was difficult, but doable. Slipping close and attacking when I could, I noticed Sans tiring long before I was. I smiled to myself, knowing as soon as he lost the ability to dodge that the battle was mine.

An offered truce was ignored. I'd killed his brother, the chances of him sparing me now were about as likely as the reverse.

Sans really ramped up his attacks after his ploy was defeated. He seemed to be getting more and more desperate as the battle progressed, stressing the fact that he was about to unleash a 'special attack'.

"Heh, bring it on. But I guarantee you, the second you do, your fate is sealed. I WILL kill you!"

"...all right, here goes nothing."

Sans unleashed a brutal string of attacks, throwing me all around our impromptu arena, sapping my strength, though it seemed that Sans lacked the strength to finish me. I began to move forwards to strike, only for something to hold me in position. I waited for Sans next move, knowing it had to be coming when I was locked in position and at my weakest...only for _nothing_ to happen.

 **"yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either. heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns... you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided... it's not gonna BE your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche?"**

I said nothing, struggling to free myself from this trap Sans held me in. But every time I'd nearly escaped, Sans' eye would flash and I would be right back where I started.

 _Alright...where's the weakness...there!_

Even as he stood still, I could see how worn out he was. As I stood still and watched, he began to fall into a fitful sleep. I waited until I was certain he was asleep before breaking his hold on me, silently approaching, and unleashing my weapon...

...only for him to dodge yet again.

 **"heh, did you really think..."**

I spun on my heel almost against my volition and attacked again, this time striking home. Sans expression was one of shock and pain.

 **"...so...guess that's it, huh? ...just...don't say i didn't warn you. welp, i'm going to grillby's. papyrus, do...you...want...anything?"**

I didn't even turn around as I walked away...not out of hatred or anger...but because I was certain at this point that if I turned back and watched him die, my resolve would break. Despite the fact that Sans was a monster...he had only acted against me because I had killed his family. In a very real way, he and I were kindred spirits.

 _But I can't stop now...not when I'm so close..._

 ***Your LOVE increased.***

* * *

The throne room was not what I expected. Instead of the cold stone that composed the rest of the castle, this room was warm and flooded with light, supporting the literal carpet of Golden Flowers.

"Greetings...human." Asgore said matter-of-factly. I was already aware that his hand was already on his trident.

"You know why I'm here, don't you, **Asgore Dreemurr, King of all Monsters.** " I said. He nodded.

"You have slaughtered my subjects, destroyed any possibility of peace... _murdered Toriel..._ Yes, I am VERY aware of what you have done!" Asgore bellowed at me. I met his gaze without fear.

"...then there is no need for false pleasantries. I'm going to end this." I said, triggering a battle. The moment I entered it, I noticed the 'MERCY' option on my battle menu had disappeared.

 ***Fight-Asgore**

I swung the knife directly at Asgore, only for him to draw his trident and swing, meeting my blade with his own weapon.

 ***Blocked***

"Tell me something, child. During your journey, did you ever meet significant opposition? Was anyone ever able to pose even a small threat to you?"

 _Undyne and Sans...and they both had extenuating circumstances. Other than that..._

I didn't respond. I knew that he knew the answer to the question before he asked it. A small spark of fury ignited in my chest.

 _How dare he try to manipulate me like this!_

 ***Fight-Asgore**

My next attack was savage, my anger completely on display. Asgore parried the strike almost effortlessly.

 ***Blocked***

"The truth of the matter is that, aside from some exceptional individuals, monsters are vulnerable to the power humans possess. It would seem that even they, however, are no match for the strength you wield."

 _Shut up!_

 ***Fight-Asgore**

Darting back and forth, I struggled to find an opening, but every time I though I found one...

 ***Blocked***

"But just who are you? Are you a super soldier, sent to exterminate monsters? A battle hardened mercenary, or a villain seeking magic for your own nefarious purposes?"

 ***Act-Provoke**

"Shut up and fight me dammit! I'm going to kill you!" I screamed at him...only because I had already connected the dots, and I was terrified of what they meant.

"No...you are none of these things. You are a child...angry and lashing out, but a child nonetheless. No different than the six who came before."

"The six you murdered!" I said. He nodded pitifully.

"And the reason for that has been rendered pointless. I have no subjects left to free using your SOUL."

"Then fight me...avenge your fallen...just as I am!" I shouted.

 ***Fight-Asgore.**

I almost reached Asgore with my knife before the trident slammed into the blade of my knife, forcing me back. But the trident cracked, and shattered in his hands.

 ***Blocked***

"No monster was able to stand up to you...a single child. What hope would we have against an army?"

And there it was. As I had fought Asgore and he had spoken, I had slowly begun to understand.

The tales of murderous monsters I had studied obsessively were nothing like the reality. In a fight, Monsters don't do well against physical attacks. Most seemed to not even realize they were dying as I had cut them down.

 _But then...what really happened during the war?_

 **Fight-Asgore**

"Then WHY!? WHY DID MY FAMILY HAVE TO DIE!" Completely overcome by rage, I charged at Asgore, blade first.

 ***371***

Despite the awesome power I held...I couldn't bring myself to kill him yet. About a tenth of his HP was depleted from my attack. Asgore recognized my reticence and continued speaking.

"Humankind, in my experience, has always desired growth and expansion above all else. The lands my people had held may have been the prize they sought, even if it meant..."

"NO! That's not true...THAT ISN'T TRUE!" I screamed at him as I swung again.

 ***Fight-Asgore**

 ***192***

"All I know for sure, is no monster ever succeeded in taking a Human's SOUL, nor were we able to even kill a single attacking soldier. Any losses...would have had to have been self inflicted. Do you believe otherwise? Do you believe us capable to facing the strongest of the warriors of your nation, when you, a child, were able to so soundly defeat us?"

"But then...then..."

 _...no. monsters were never capable of killing anyone with even a tiny spark of self-preservation. All the losses, all the pain...all of it...was a lie. They killed my family and countless others to foster hatred of monsters, justifying their war. With monster-kind sealed...their lands were free...it makes...so much sense. But that means everyone I killed was...innocent. I...oh god..._

 ***You feel your sins crawling on your back***

 _There's...only one thing left to do then._

 **Act-Talk-Asgore**

"...there's...nothing I can say. It's far too late for apologies. Just...make it quick." I said, lowering my head. Any will I had to fight was thoroughly destroyed by the knowledge of what I had done.

"Child...I have no intention of harming you. Perhaps this is Fates punishment for what I have already done." Asgore said.

 _'This can't end this without bloodshed. I've come too far...killed too many...to let it end in any other way.'_

 _..._

 _'But...with what little 'MERCY' I have left...'_

 _'...maybe I can SPARE Asgore after all.'_

"Then...this is all I can do." I said solemnly, raising my knife. Asgore tensed his body, readying himself for the strike.

 ***Fight**

 ***99***

 **HP 0/99**

I let out a small cry as the cold steel passed between my ribs. Asgore's eyes widened in shock.

"Child!?"

"You...you're right. I don't know how...but I FEEL it...I just...I know it's true. And since that's true...that makes me...just a murderer...but I can make it right. But...I need to die...in order to use _that_ power."

"A...power? What kind of power could..."

"It'll all...be ok...everything...will RESET...I promise..."

I pulled the knife from my own chest, a spurt of blood erupting from me. My vision immediately dimmed, and I recognized this as death coming for me.

"...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...it was...nice to...meet...you...Asgore...G.O..O...D...B...Y...E..." I said weakly as I fell into blackness, the red heart that was my SOUL splitting in two and shattering into countless pieces.

 ***GAME OVER***

* * *

 _I floated in a dark void for what seemed like forever. Nothing happened, and there was nothing to do. Nothing I tried would RESET, and I eventually stopped trying.  
_

 _'Is this...hell?'_

 ** _"It could have been, had you gone any further. But...you recognized the consequences of your actions, and sought to repair the damage. But...what's done is done. What are you willing to sacrifice, in order to return the world to what it was?"_**

 _'...I don't know. I don't have much.'_

 ** _"Oh, but you do. I'll make you an offer...you have something that I want...give it to me and I will restore this world."_**

 _'What do you...no, it doesn't matter. Whatever it is you want, it's yours.'_

 ** _"Don't you want to know what it is first?"_**

 _'It doesn't matter. Even if it's my very life, it's still something I have to do."_

 ** _"...I...have a confession to make then. Had you shown any hesitation or reluctance...I would have taken your SOUL. But...you truly regret what you did...don't you. You are not irredeemable...not yet. And it's not like you didn't have cause, even if that cause was mistaken. Instead...I offer you this, completely for free...one last chance."_**

 _I couldn't see straight, as countless colors and sounds rushed past me in a roar. As I came to my senses and found I was falling rapidly into darkness, I heard the voice one last time._

 ** _"Use it wisely, Frisk."_**

* * *

 **A/N:Alright, it was a bit of a fake-out. But I wanted to portray a somewhat plausible reason for the murder child without it either being the fault of 'Evil Demon Child Chara'. In fact, I deliberately excluded all mention of them during Frisk's journey though the Genocide Route in part because of this. And while I don't believe monsters could actually do damage on the scale Frisk believed they did, I DO believe that humankind is capable of the bastardry of killing their own troops to justify a war.**

 **That being said, if I ever do write a sequel to this (which I have some tentative ideas for and left myself an opening for), then Chara WILL make an appearance beyond that of 'The Final Judgement'.**


End file.
